The Masked Retriever II
by Katy-Kale
Summary: A parody of Don Quixote. Pablo & Tyrone, the former guards of Don Austin, decide to become a knight-errant & a squire. Unfortunately, Pablo doesn't know anything about being a knight, so he asks the Masked Retriever Uniqua for help. PabloXUniqua?
1. Pablo & Tyrone Quit

_Dedicated to Sheriff Uniqua a.k.a. Pet Store Lady and Jenn Balmilero_

This story takes place in Viejo California, just after The Masked Retriever episode. Don Austin's guards, Pablo and Tyrone, were sitting down in front of the gates of Don Austin's mansion. Tyrone was bored. Sure, they worked for the most important person in Viejo California, but it wasn't really exciting. Pablo was reading a book.

"Pablo, are you bored?" asked Tyrone.

"Well, at first I was, but not as much since I began reading this book."

Tyrone looked at the book's front cover. It showed a picture of a knight on a horse, holding a lance.

"Are you reading about knights?" asked Tyrone.

"Yeah, it's sounds so exciting. I wish we could be knights." said Pablo.

There was a long pause.

"Hey, why don't we?" said Pablo.

"Why don't we what?" asked Tyrone.

"Be knights! I could become a knight-errant! I could call myself Don Pablo del Viejo." he said proudly.

"Um, what's a knight-errant?"

"It's a sort of knight in training," said Pablo, "I'm tired of just being a guard for Don Austin." Pablo began to sing.

_P: I've always been the kind of guy,  
That hid my face.  
So afraid to tell the world,  
What I've got to say.  
But I have this dream,  
Right inside of me.  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time.  
To let you know...  
To let you know..._

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." said Tyrone, feeling a little unsure about the idea.

"But Tyrone..." began Pablo, continuing his song.

_P: Do you know what it's like,  
To feel so in the dark?  
To dream about a life,  
Where you're the shining star?  
Even though it seems,  
Like it's too far away.  
I have to believe in myself.  
It's the only way..._

"Tyrone, would you be my squire?" asked Pablo.

Tyrone thought for a moment. "Uh... Sure!"

Pablo picked up a stick and tapped it on Tyrone's shoulders.

"Then I dub you, Squire Tyrone Panza!" said Pablo. Tyrone kneeled on one foot. Then he rose, and Pablo started walking towards Don Austin's staple. "I'll just get my burro, Rocinante, and well be on our way." said Pablo.

They both quickly tie a rope harness around Rocinante's grey muzzle, Pablo sits on him, while Tyrone holds the rope harness, making their way slowly towards the small village.

* * *

**A/N: The song is 'This Is Me', by the artist 'Camp Rock'. A great song worth looking up.**


	2. The Masked Retriever

Don Pablo del Viejo and Squire Tyrone Panza arrived in the town square, the heart of Viejo California.

Pablo jumped off Rocinate's back and looked around. "Well, we're here. What do we do now."

Tyrone looked at Pablo, bewildered. He thought Pablo would have planned ahead more than that! "Well, what does the book say?"

Pablo pulled it out and began flipping through it. "Well, it's all about how a knight fights a dragon to save a kingdom that's-" Suddenly, Pablo stopped short and gasped. "OH MY GOSH... MY LIBRARY BOOK IS OVERDUE!" he cried out, starting to flap his away around in panic.

"Pablo..." began Tyrone, who was used to Pablo's panic attacks.

"Oh no! Oh no! It's overdue!" Pablo was running around in circles.

"Pablo!" said Tyrone, louder now.

"What was I THINKING!?! I've been walking around in broad daylight with an OVERDUE BOOK!?!"

"PABLO!" yelled Tyrone.

"Yeah?" asked Pablo, calmly.

"What's so bad about an overdue library book?"

"Tyrone, when you have an overdue book, the Masked Retriever comes to get it from you, remember?"

Tyrone gasped. "Oh no. I totally forgot! What are we going to do?"

Pablo looked nervously at the book for a moment, but then something dawned on him that made him smile.

"Hey! Why do we ask the Masked Retriever for help?" said Pablo.

Now it was Tyrone's turn to smile. "Great idea!" he nodded.

They both sat down by the fountain in the middle of the town square.

"So now what?" asked Pablo.

"I guess we have to wait."

There was a long pause.

"This could take a while." said Pablo.

* * *

"Librarian Uniqua? I'd like to check out some books please." said villager Tasha, piling up a large stack of book onto Libraryain Uniqua's front desk.

"Sure thing." smiled Uniqua, stamping each of them with a large check-mark.

Now, Uniqua wasn't just _any _kind of librarian: She also had a secret identity that no one else knew about. She was... the Masked Retriever!

"Libraryian Uniqua, can you help me find that book about knights that I read a few weeks ago? I want to read it again.

Uniqua looked through a mini filing cabinet on her desk. Then she gasped.

"What is it?" asked Tasha, concerned.

"It's... overdue!"

"Oh dear! It's looks like the Masked Retriever has another job to do." said Tasha.

"Yes..." said Uniqua, half to herself, "Tasha, would you please help me put away these books?" Uniqua held up a tall pile of interesting-looking books.

"I'd love to!" she repiled warmly, picking up the books and walking to the other end of the library to organize them.

The coast was clear there wasn't anyone else in the library. Librarian Uniqua tapped her stamp on her ink pad twice, which opened up a secret passageway under her desk. She walked into the passageway and the opening closed behind her.

The secret stairway lead to a room dimly lit by candles. It consisted of a desk, maps that were pinned to one of the walls, some bookcases with more books in them, and a stable with a powerful black stallion living in it.

"Come on, Tornado. We have a book to recover!" said Uniqua to her horse, which reared up excitedly. Uniqua began to sing.

(Tune: The Masked Retriever song)

_I am the great librarian, I'm full of information.  
I know every book on every shelf, on every stack.  
They're here for you to borrow, so come on in and take 'em,  
But you better keep track, when it's time to bring 'em back._

_'Cause sometimes I become, the Maaaasked Retriever!  
Hunting down book that are missing, lost, or late!  
The Maaaasked Retriever! I am the Maaaasked Retriever!  
I'll find them even if they're, hidden in another state!_

_People think librarians are glamorous and stylish.  
We always look so eligant we aim to please.  
Yes, of course that's true but, it's not the whole story.  
'Cause I have a secret side. A side the no one ever sees._

_Yes, sometimes I become, the Maaaasked Retriever!  
Hunting down borrowers whose books are overdue!  
The Maaaasked Retriever! I am the Maaaasked Retriever!  
So don't forget your due-date or I'm coming after you!_

_That's when I become, the Maaaasked Retriever!  
Someone's got to do it and that somebody is me!  
The Maaaasked Retriever! I am the Maaaasked Retriever!  
The bravest boldest hero that you'll probably ever see!_

_The Maaaasked Retriever! I am the Maaaasked Retriever!  
The bravest boldest hero that you'll probably ever seeeeeee!_

Uniqua, within just a few seconds, changed from her librarian clothes to her black Masked Retriever outfit, which included a black hat, a cool black swishing cape, a mask, and a black belt with her extra stamp and ink pad clipped on it. The Masked Retriever saddled onto her horse, Tornado, and left to find Pablo, the overdue-book-borrower.

_For no one can outrun, the Maaaasked Retriever!  
I'll stay in hot pursuit on my speedy, trusty horse!  
The Maaaasked Retriever! I am the Maaaasked Retriever!  
No one can outrun me, (including you of course)!_


	3. Pablo's Training

Uniqua rode into the Town Square, got off her black stallion, Tornado, and walked over to Pablo and Tyrone, who had fallen asleep by the town's water fountain.

The Masked Retriever tapped both of their shoulders, looking angrily at them.

"Huh-what!" yawned Pablo as they stood up.

"I am the Masked Retriever!" said Uniqua, "And you have an OVERDUE BOOK! Hand it over!"

"Oh wow! It's her! It's really her!" said Pablo, "I knew you'd come!"

"Huh? Why would you just be sitting here if you knew I'd be looking for you." asked Uniqua.

"We wanted you to find us so that you could help us." said Tyrone.

"_Ohhhh..._" said Uniqua, feeling a rush of realization come over her like a wave of salt water on a beach, "So, what do you need help with?"

"I need you to teach me how to be a knight-errand." said Pablo.

"Okay." said the Masked Retriever. She didn't really have anything better to do on that day.

* * *

"First, I'll show you how to how to how to joust." said the Masked Retriever.

"Okay!" said Pablo excitedly.

"Jousting is where you ride on a horse, trying to hit your opponent with a jousting stick," Uniquasaid as she fashioned Pablo a little suit of armor using a bucket with eye-holes for the helmet, a pillow cushion for the body armor, and a small branch for the jousting stick, "You can use Tornado for your horse."

Pablo excitedly ran up to Tornado to jump onto him. But he couldn't quite reach the saddle. He tried jumping. His armor was weighing him down, so he still couldn't reach the saddle. He tried jumping higher. He still couldn't quite reach it. Then he jumped even higher. He reached the saddle. Thank goodness.

"Good work! Now charge at that windmill!" shouted Uniqua from below. She pointed to a windmill on the outskirt of the town.

Pablo grabbed the reigns as Tornado began to quickly gallop towards the windmill.

They were getting closer and closer to the windmill. Pablo tried to aim, but the eye-holes in his helmet made it difficult. "WOAH!!!" yelled Pablo, starting to panic.

Tornado stopped but as they did, the back of Pablo's shirt got caught onto the windmill's fan. Pablo started to go 'round and round the windmill like a Ferris wheel.

After Uniqua and Tyrone helped him off the windmill fan, Uniqua pulled out a bow and an arrow with a toilet plunger on the end of it.

She began to tie a rope onto the end of the arrow. "Pablo, the next thing a knight-errand needs to know is how to shoot arrows."

She handed Pablo -who's inaccuracy was well-know in Viejo California. Even at The Blasted Heath Inn, Pablo had never gotten his umbrella in the stand at the first attempt- the bow and arrow.

"Try to shoot the side of the windmill." said Uniqua.

Pablo tried to draw the bow, his flippers wobbling.

"Let me help." said Uniqua. She walked behind Pablo and placed her hands onto of Pablo's to help him aim properly. Where Tyrone was standing, you could say that it looked like she was hugging Pablo.

"Just aim and fire." instructed Uniqua.

Pablo fired and hit the side of the windmill.

The three of them walked to the top floor of the windmill, where the arrow was.

Uniqua took out two handkerchiefs, handing one to Pablo and wrapping it around the rope. "We'll use these to slide down to rope all the way to the ground."

Pablo looked down. It looked a _very_ long way down.

"Um... can't we just walk?" he asked, mumbling.

Uniqua didn't hear him. "Come on Pablo, just put your hands at each end of the handkerchief. I'll be right behind you."

Pablo did as he was told. "Masked Retriever, are you sure th-"

It was too late. Uniqua pushed him off the edge of the windmill and Pablo began to slide down. Uniqua did the same.

"Wheeeee!" yelled Uniqua.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Pablo.

"Uh-oh." said Tyrone, looking from the top of the windmill.

Pablo began to tug on his handkerchief, trying to slow down.

"Pablo speed up! I'm gaining on you!" yelled Uniqua fearfully.

But it was no use. Uniqua caught up with Pablo, bumping into him. They both fell to the ground in a heap.

"Ow..." they both said.

Pablo looked up, his nose was pressed against Uniqua's.

"Oh! Sorry!" said Pablo as he quickly got up, embarrassed. He sat down sadly. "What's the use. I'll never become a knight." he sighed.

Uniqua sat down beside him. "Yes you will Pablo. I believe in you."

And with that, Uniqua wrapped her arm around Pablo in a loving embrace.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review please.**


	4. Chicken Chasing

Don Austin sat at his study desk, waiting for his guards Pablo and Tyrone to arrive to give him their report.

"Where are my guards?" Austin thought out loud.

Maybe they were at the town square to buy some groceries.

"Oh-no!" yelled Austin. He had forgotten to put applesauce on the list.

He quickly ran out to the Town Square's general store to find Pablo and Tyrone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pablo and Tyrone were **not **at the general store like Austin had thought. They were at Villager Tasha's house. All twelve of her pet chickens had somehow manged to escape their chicken coop. Pablo and Tyrone offered to help find them.

After several long search parties, Tasha, Pablo, and Tyrone met up.

"We have checked everywhere in Viejo California."

"Except Don Austin's house."

"Except Don Austin's house?"

Tyrone mentally ran through all of the facts like a math problem.

If Tasha has 12 pet chickens, with zero of them at the town square, how many of them are at Don Austin's house?

Let y=The number of chickens at the town square.

Let y=Zero (because there are zero chickens at the town square).

Let A=The number of chickens at Don Austin's house.

Equation: 12=y+A (12 chickens are in the town square.)

= 12=0+A (Zero chickens are at the town square.)

= 12_-0_=0+A_-0 _(We are mathematically getting rid of the zero, 'cause it's useless.)

= 12=A

Conclusion: All twelve chickens are at Don Austin's house.

Tyrone gasped. "If none of the chickens are at the town square, then they all must be at Don Austin's house!"

"Oh my goodness!" yelled Tasha.

"Quick! To Don Austin's house!" yelled Pablo.

They quickly started riding Pablo's horse to Austin's house.

Tasha watched them disappear over a hill.

"Hello villager Tasha!"

Tasha jumped in shock, turning to see Don Austin standing behind her.

"Oh! you startled me." said Tasha.

"Do you know where Pablo and Tyrone are? I need to speak to them."

"Um, no, I haven't seen them," lied Tasha, who didn't want Don Austin to know that they were at his house, "They are very busy helping me find my chickens."

"Why would they be doing that? I thought they were getting my shopping done!" said Austin.

"What do you mean? They don't work for you anymore. They have decided to become a knight-errand and a squire."

"Huh? Oh man! Do you know what this means?"

"What?"

"It means that I'm going to have to do all of my grocery shopping myself! And I didn't even bring my list!"

* * *

Pablo and Tyrone arrived at Don Austin's house. They stepped through the main gate and entered the house (the door was locked but Tyrone opened it with his spare key).

They looked around.

"Oh good! Don Austin isn't in." said Pablo.

After looking around, Tyrone spotted all twelve of Tasha's chickens in Austin's study. They were all different breeds of hens: Brown ones, white ones, black ones, orange ones, red ones, sandy ones, mixed colors. All of them clucking away in Austin's study.

"Here, chicky, chicky, chicky..." said Tyrone, trying to pick one of them up.

They started running away, scared of Tyrone.

Then Pablo entered the study. The chickens, seeing Pablo, all rushed to his side, brushing themselves against Pablo's legs like cats.

Tyrone watched. "Why did they all do that?" he asked.

"I dunno." shrugged Pablo.

"Hmm... maybe they all think your some kind of giant bird leader. You are a penguin after all, Pablo."

Pablo took a few steps to the right. The chickens followed him. Pablo took a few steps to the left. The chickens followed him again.

"Cool! Let's lead them outside!" said Pablo.

They began walking towards the front door. But just as Pablo was about to open it, Tyrone looked out of the window and gasped.

He saw Don Austin coming up the front path, carrying a brown paper bag filled with groceries in one hand as he reached into his pocket for his house keys.

It would be hard to describe just how Don Austin would react if he found a whole flock of chickens in his study room.

"What are we going to do!?!" said Tyrone.

"Uh... use the back door?" offered Pablo.

"There isn't a back door!"

Pablo thought for a moment. "I saw a window in Austin's study, I could help the chickens use it to get out, and they won't get hurt 'cause the study's on the ground floor."

"Good idea," said Tyrone, "And I'll try to distract Don Austin."

Pablo lead the chickens back into the study while Tyrone stepped outside to greet Austin.

Austin was very surprised to see Tyrone coming out of his own house.

"Uh... Hello Tyrone."

Tyrone gulped. "Hi." he squeaked.

"How did you get in my house?"

"Um, I used your spare keys that you gave me. I just came to return them." he lied, handing Austin the keys.

"Oh, thank you. Where is your knight-errant, Pablo?"

"You can find him in the town square." said Tyrone in a shaky voice.

"But I just **came** from the town square!"

"Well, he was there, the last time I saw him. I'm sure of it. No doubt about it."

Austin eyed Tyrone. "Why is there a feather on your nose?"

Tyrone crossed his eyes to see a brown feather on his nose. He quickly blew it off.

"Um, I was in a pillow fight."

Luckily, Austin had not made the connection between the feather and Tasha's lost chickens.

"Oh." was all that Don Austin said.

Austin opened the front door and crossed the main hallway.

Tyrone desperately needed to stop Don Austin from entering the study room.

* * *

Pablo was in the study with his feathered friends. He opened the window, and placed a pile of Austin's books beside it like a small set of stairs for the chickens.

"Okay everyone," whispered Pablo, so Austin wouldn't hear him, "Everyone go outside."

And the chickens, somehow understanding him, lined up, walked up the book stairs, and safely hopped outside.

* * *

Austin's hand was on the study's door knob. Tyrone looked around trying to think of something. Suddenly, he spied the staircase that lead to Austin's cellar and had an idea. "Oh no! I'm falling down the stairs!" yelled Tyrone, practically jumping off the staircase.

Austin took his hand off the door nob and ran to the staircase to see Tyrone lying on the floor.

"Are you alright!?!"

"Umm... I think I broke something, I-I can't move." lied Tyrone, trying to buy Pablo some time. (Don't worry, he was fine).

"Do you want me to call an ambulance?" asked Don Austin.

"No! I'm fine!" Tyrone quickly said, no wanting to have 911 getting involved.

"Okay, I'll go inside then." said Austin.

"Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" yelled Tyrone, running up the stairs to stop Austin again.

"What is it NOW!?!" yelled Austin, the frustration getting the better of him.

"I, um, just need to use the bathroom." said Tyrone. He quickly opened the door a crack to get into the room and before Don Austin peek in, Tyrone slammed the door shut.

Tyrone ran in and looked around. The chickens were gone and Pablo was gone. Pablo even placed all of the books back and picked up the stray feathers.

Tyrone walked back out of the room.

"Whew!" said Tyrone, whipping the sweat from his forehead, "Thanks, I needed that!"

Don Austin grabbed Tyrone by the arms and moved him aside. Tyrone left Don Austin's house accordingly.

Stepping into the room, Austin looked around, confused.

"... ... ... But there's no bathroom in here." said Austin to himself.

* * *

Tyrone returned with Pablo to the town square in Viejo California.

"Thank you so much for all of your help." said Tasha as Pablo lead the last chicken into the coop and closed the door.

"Ah, there you are!" yelled Don Austin, running over to Pablo, "I've heard that you have decided to quite your job as guards."

"Yes." said Pablo.

"Well, I have a proposition for you. I'll give you one of my best windmills if you become my guards and work for me again."

Pablo and Tyrone exchanged neutral glances, the turned back to Don Austin. "No." they both said.

"What? Oh please." begged Austin.

"No. We can not," said Pablo, "I'm sorry."

Austin sighed and then started walking back to his house.

_I'll think of something better to offer to Pablo. Something he can't refuse_, he thought.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was to help raise pet chicken awareness, and was inspired by a Father Ted episode.**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Number Three

Uniqua, as the Masked Retriever, meet up with Pablo and Tyrone by Austin's windmill.

"I'm so glad you were able to help villager Tasha," said Uniqua to Pablo as they tied Tornado and Rocinate's reins to a post, "You did what was right, with all of your might!"

"Hey, that rhymes," said Pablo, "What else do I need to do in order to become a knight?"

"Well, let's see... a true knight needs courage, compassion, a horse, jousting skills, armor, strength, intelligence, charisma, a lady love, a-"

"Wait," interrupted Pablo, "A lady love? What's that?"

"Um... a lady love is basically a knight's girlfriend," answered Uniqua, "But let's continue with the list of-"

"Wait a minute! I know who can be my lady love! Librarian Uniqua!"

"What!?!"

"She's brave, and smart, _and_ strong! I'm sure she'd love to." said Pablo, his hands clasped together in excitement.

Uniqua foresaw certain difficulties if Pablo did this. She couldn't possibly be able to be the Masked Retriever and Pablo's lady love.

She tried to make Pablo forget the idea. "Don Pablo del Viejo, I really don't think..." she began.

But Pablo wasn't listening. "The library's not that far, I can get there now if we ride Rocinate. Come Squire Tyrone Panza!"

"Um, Pablo..."

It was too late. Pablo and Tyrone were riding Rocinate to the library.

"That's for the great idea Masked Retriever!" Pablo yelled back.

Uniqua (who at this point is getting stressed out) quickly jumped onto Tornado, and rode to the library before Pablo and Tyrone. That was not an easy feat. Naturally, Uniqua had to take the long route to the library, or else Pablo and Tyrone would have seen her. Luckily, Uniqua's black stallion was considerably faster than Pablo's burro.

Uniqua ran into the library, changed into her librarian outfit, and started to organize some of the books.

Pablo walked in, followed by Tyrone.

"Librarian Uniqua, I want you to join my team and be my lady love."

(Tune: I Want to be Number Three, from The Two Musketeers)

_P: All my life, how I've yearned for adventure, to do something that's meaningful, too.  
Sick of spending my time always guarding, really bored and with nothing to do.  
How I wish I were part of a trio, to have you as the third in my team.  
I would do anything that you ask me, for you to be part of my dream.  
Number three, number three, be that number for me, it's the number to be.  
Number three, number three, it's a third slot from me, I want you as number three!_

_U: Do you think that you need to include me? I can see all the hope in your eyes.  
I'm begging you, please, to exclude me, I don't need to be one of you guys._

_P: Number three, number three, it's the number for be, I'm sure that you'll agree.  
Number three, number three, we'd be you, you, and me, I want you as number three!  
U: I can tell that you really do mean what you sing, but a 'lady in waiting' just isn't my thing._

_P: Number three, number three, please do it for me-  
U: I'm sorry, but it cannot be!  
P: Number three, number three, you're the third, don't you see? Please can you be...  
U: But I cannot be!  
P: Please be my number three!  
U: But I cannot be!  
P: Please be my number three!  
U: But I cannot be!  
P: Please be my number three!  
U: But I cannot be!  
P: Please be my number three!_

"Please, you've just got to be my number three!" said Pablo, still hopeful.

Uniqua didn't have the heart to say 'no' to him. His big round eyes were too much. She considered it for a moment, then...

"...Alright. I'll be you're lady love."

"Hooray!" yelled Pablo, hugging Uniqua.

Villager Tasha and Don Austin were both in the library watching this. Tyrone smiled and Tasha looked on happily, while a tricky plan formed in Austin's mind.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review!**


	6. The Surprise

The next morning, Librarian Uniqua was sorting through some books, as villager Tasha ran in.

"Librarian Uniqua!" she yelled, "There's a-"

"Shh!" hushed Uniqua, "You need to keep your voice down. This is a library."

"Sorry..." whispered Tasha, "Librarian Uniqua, there's a letter for you." Handing the librarian a sealed emvalope.

Uniqua opened it with her pen, which cleanly broke the seal.

""What does it say?" asked Tasha.

Uniqua read the letter out loud, still in a whisper. "'Dear librarian Uniqua, I have several books that I want to donate to the library, but there are too many books for me to carry, and my guards are too busy to drive the books by carrage. Would you please she could come to my mansion to pick them up. Signed Don Austin.'"

"Wow! It sounds like he has a lot of books," said Tasha, "It'll be great for the library. But what can we use to carry them in? You don't by any chance have a horse, do you?"

"Why... no," lied Uniqua, "But I _do_ have a small wagon. We can use that."

She ran to the back room of the library, passing a door marked 'Employees only', then quickly returned with a red wagon with black wheels.

"Great." smiled Tasha, as they left the library.

* * *

The two of them soon reached the front gate of Don Austin's house.

Uniqua opened the gate, and Tasha, pulling the wagon behind her, was just about to enter through the gate, when suddenly, there was a small "squeak" sound. Tasha turned to see that one of the wagon's wheels had fallen off after hitting a small rock.

"Oh, right. I forgot. It's sometimes does that." said Uniqua.

"It's okay, I can just fix it," replied Tasha, carefully kneeling down to pick up the wheel and attach it back onto the wagon. "You go in and get the books, I'll catch up."

"Okay." said Uniqua, walking into Don Austin's house.

She entered, looking around. The place looked empty.

"Uh... hello?" she asked, "Hello!?!" she repeated.

"Hello. Welcome." said Austin, appearing through a hallway, walking to Uniqua.

"Oh, hi! I'm here to pick up the books." said the librarian.

"They're in the other room. Would you like a snack before you get them?"

"Oh! Yes, please!" said Uniqua, "That would be lovely."

"Good," smiled Austin, "Just sit down over there." he said, pointing to a wheeled swivel chair.

As soon as Uniqua sat down, Austin pulled out a rope and tied her up with it.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked.

"Ha-ha! I'm going to take you to my best windmill!" he said, steering the swivel chair out of the house.

Outside, Tasha was still trying to fix the stubborn wagon.

"Why doesn't it fit back on?" she asked herself, trying to fit the loose wheel back onto its axle.

Then, out of nowhere, Austin, pushing librarian Uniqua on the swivel chair, ran out of the house at full speed.

He was too busy pushing Uniqua to even notice Tasha as he yelled: "Ha-ha!" laughed Don Austin, in his best evil laugh, "To my best windmill!"

"Oh my!" said Tasha, "Librarian Uniqua's been kidnaped! I have to go tell Pablo and Tyrone!"

* * *

Luckily, Pablo and Tyrone were in the Town Square, by the main fountain. Tyrone was leaning against it, while Pablo sat on the fountain's edge, looking down at his reflection in the water.

Tasha ran into the tranquil scene.

"Librarian Uniqua's been kidnapped!" she yelled, waving her hands about her head to make sure that she had their attention.

"What!?!" the two boys yelled.

Pablo fell backwards into the fountain with a splash. It was a hot day in Viejo California, so fortuinetly, Pablo's soaked clothes would quickly dry afterwards.

"Are you sure that he was kiddnapping her?" asked Tyrone.

"She was tied up, so I doubt that he was going to give her a _tour_ of the windmill." she replied.

"Then we must go after her!" cried Pablo, hopping out of the fountain, drenched in water. He didn't even notice, since his lady love was in trouble.

He began to run, "To the windmill!" he yelled.

Tasha and Tyrone quickly followed him.

Pablo, thinking of Uniqua, began to sing.

(Song: This is Me, by Camp Rock)

_You're the voice I hear inside my head,_  
_The reason that I'm singing,_  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you._  
_You're the missing piece I need,_  
_The song inside of me,_  
_I need to find you, I gotta find you..._

* * *

**A/N: Read and review!**


	7. The Rescue

Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha arrived at Don Austin's best windmill.

"Where are they?" asked Pablo, looking around.

Tasha gasped. "There!" she yelled, pointing at a large, open window on the top floor of the windmill. Through it, they could see Don Austin and his hostage, Librarian Uniqua.

Pablo ran up to the entrance of the windmill and yell up to Don Austin, cupping a hand around his beak to make his voice heard. "Let her go!"

"I'll let her go..." replied Don Austin, "If you and Tyrone promise to go back to being my guards!"

"You know I can't do that! I've chosen to become a knight errant!"

"Then I won't let her go!" yelled Don Austin, "And don't even think about trying to rescue her, I've locked the door!"

Pablo tried to open the door to the windmill, to make sure that Don Austin wasn't lying, but like he said, it was locked.

"How are we gonna get in?" thought Pablo out loud, scratching his head in deep thought.

Suddenly, there was a loud whinny from behind Pablo, Tyrone, and Tasha. The three of them turned around to see what had caused the sound.

"Tornado!" the three Backyardigans shouted.

Sensing that her owner was in trouble, Tornado had bolted out of her secret stable in the basement of the library.

Pablo looked at Tornado, then he looked at the windmill, and then he looked at Tornado again. A light bulb flashed in his mind. He jumped onto Tornado's back and started to steer her back towards the Town Square and away from the windmill.

"Pablo! Where are you going! The windmill's _that_ way!" pointed Tyrone.

"You're not giving up, are you?" asked Tasha, her mouth open in pure shock.

"Nope," replied Pablo, staking his head happily, "I just want to get a running start."

Pablo pulled out his lance from behind his back, causing Tasha, Tyrone, and Don Austin to raise an eyebrow.

Tornado reared up and then started to charge toward the windmill. Pablo aimed his lance and when the windmill and the knight connected, the back of Pablo's shirt caught onto the windmill's fan. But unlike last time, Pablo _wanted _this to happen. The fan of the windmill carried Pablo up to the top, where Pablo unhooked his shirt (dropping his lance, causing it to fall back down to ground in the process) and leaped through the window.

"Well, _that _certainly is convenient." said Tyrone.

"Curses!" yelled Don Austin, shaking his fist.

"You did it, Pablo!" cheered Uniqua from her chair.

"Now let Librarian Uniqua go!" said Pablo.

"Not so fast," said Austin, "I still have one more trick up my sleeve."

With that, Austin reached into an umbrella stand next to the door and pulled out a plunger. The four other Backyardigans gasped.

"Ah-ha!" laughed Austin, waving the plunger around as if it were a sword, "Will you surrender now, knight errant?"

"Never!" cried Pablo, reaching out his arm and pulling out an umbrella from the same stand.

"On guard!" yelled Pablo, pointing the umbrella at Austin.

That's right. Pablo was about to have a duel against Austin, the most important person in Viejo California.

"Be careful Pablo!" yelled Uniqua.

"Don't worry, Librarian Uniqua!" yelled Pablo.

Pablo and Austin began to swipe a fury of blows to each other, each one parrying the other's attack. When Austin lunged at Pablo's head, Pablo ducked. When Pablo went for Don Austin's leg, Austin jumped. Then finally, at the climax of the battle, their two weapons locked together in a defencive block. Pablo pushing his umbrella against Austin's plunger, which was pushing against Pablo's umbrella with an equal amount of force. If either boy moved to try and break the deadlock, it would leave them wide open for an attack. It was now only a matter of who would lose their strength first and lose the battle.

Pablo could feel his strength weakening. Austin smiled as he saw Pablo's umbrella slacken. Pablo thought for a second: He could either wait until he ran out of strength and be unable to continue fighting, try to break away from the deadlock an leave himself open and unable to defend himself for a few seconds, or he could do something else.

So Pablo did something else.

In a flash, Pablo opened up his umbrella in Austin's face.

"Ghaa!" yelled Don Austin in surprise, dropping his plunger and shielding is face with his arms.

Pablo grabbed Austin's plunger from the ground.

"Give up?" asked Pablo, holding up both weapons.

Austin looked over at the umbrella stand. To his dismay, there were no more items for him to use.

"No, I will not give up!" yelled Austin, opening a small secret compartment hidden in the wall. The hidden compartment was about the size of Austin's had a revealed a big red button inside it. Austin pressed it and a secret elevator appeared behind him! Don Austin then pulled himself and Uniqua into the elevator and closed its doors before Pablo could even react.

"So long, knight errant," waved Austin from inside (the elevator had those old-fashioned style iron elevator doors that you could see through). "This wonderful elevator will take us right outside the windmill faster than you can climb the stairs." The elevator began to go down.

"Good thing Tasha and Tyrone are still waiting outside." thought Pablo out loud, "It means that we can trap Austin inside the elevator."

Suddenly, a _second_ elevator appeared, and in it appeared Tyrone and Tasha.

"Huh? How did you two get there!" yelled Pablo.

"We used a hidden elevator that just appeared," said Tyrone, "There were _two _of them, so we used the one that wasn't being used."

"But the first one that was being used was the on Don Austin just escaped in!" cried Pablo, his heart sinking down in his chest.

"Uh-oh." said both Tyrone and Tasha in union.

"Wait!" said Pablo suddenly. Another light bulb lit up in his mind.

Pablo pulled out a rope from his pocket, tied on end of it around Austin's plunger, and then tied the other end of it to a post next to the window.

"What are you doing?" asked Tyrone.

"I'm... saving Uniqua!" replied Pablo, pulling out his bow and using it to launch the plunger-arrow out of the window and into the ground. Pablo slid down the rope, using his bow as handlebars.

Just as he reached the ground, Austin's elevator arrived on the ground floor.

"Now give up!" yelled Pablo again.

"How did you get here?" yelled Austin, bewildered. As Pablo explained Uniqua smiled.

Austin sighed. "Okay, I give up. I just wanted you guys to help me run the house. It's hard to take care of such a big house on your own."

"It's okay," said Tyrone, patting Austin softly on the back, "We can help you clean the house, just not all the time. That's all."

"Really?" asked Austin, "Thank you."

Uniqua was soon untied from the chair by Pablo.

"You did it, Pablo!" yelled Uniqua happily, "You did what was right, with all your might."

"Hey! That... rhymes..." said Pablo.

And then the penny dropped.

"Uniqua..." he said, wide-eyed, "You're... the Masked Retriever?"

Uniqua smiled. "Yes." she answered, leaning towards Pablo.

Then she kissed him gently on the mouth.

Pablo was so happy that he burst into song.

(Song: This is Me, by Camp Rock)

_This is real, this is me!  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now.  
Gonna let the light, shine on me!  
Now I've found, who I am,  
There's no way to hold it in.  
No more hiding who I want to be...  
This is me..._

Suddenly, there was a tremendous growling sound that made Tornado whinny in surprise.

"What was that?" asked Austin, looking around.

"That was just my stomach." said Pablo, rubbing his tummy.

"Let's go to my house for baked potatoes!" said Uniqua.

The four other Backyardigans cheered in happiness and ran off, running towards the newly appearing houses that morphed up from the disappearing dust of Viejo California.

The End.

* * *

**Read and review.**


End file.
